Passenger
by Five-Princess
Summary: Title changed (Dope). Inspired by the song of Britney Spears: Wherever she goes, the pain is standing inside her like a tattoo. Something wrong is going on and she needs to find out what. Her addiction is still cutting it deeper each time. Will she dies before the time passes by?
1. Intro

I guess it's over. I guess I'll never have a moment like this in my life. He is going and so do it. He is going to his car, leaving me with my stuff on Hollywood Boulevard. He is going home. He is no longer mine.

*Intro*

The sun was shining on this summer in Stilevilles. The Bratz were searching for a oufit for the pop music award. Cloe was wearing a pair of blue shoes with a white skinny dress like her other friends. The girls weren't fully satisfied of their shopping job so they continued searching. By their way to another store, the girls saw their enemy of always, Burdine Maxwell, queen of fashion and owner of the Your Thing magazine. She was sitting at a table with her head on it. Her blue eyes were close. She was asleep. Jade took a chance a wake-up her. When the ladies saw her non-make-up face with her big circles. She was so tired that the blonde woman felt asleep in the road to go work.  
The girls bring her to their studio. Burdine was so weak that she couldn't even walk herself there. At the same time, a friend on the girls entered, mister Byron Powell, animator or the most popular teen show and most wanted man from the girls. Even though, he is a secret agent who passes his time to fight crime and make girls screams like if he was Justin Bieber. He asked what was wrong about their enemy (who is also his). Sasha explained the entire story but just after, her lighter skinned friend, Yasmin, remarked that the tweevils (Burdine's evil twins employees) were making her life miserable again. The magazine was about to fail since the twins never got ideas of articles to do so the tall anorexic woman writes it fully and is too tired to finishes them. The british animator had an idea. The only thing Burdine heard was a few whispers here and there before she felt back in a sort of coma.  
She woke-up a few hours later in a boat. When she went outside of the metallic transport, Byron was standing there with a few of his friend. The fierce girl poked him a few times but when the man answered, she starts screaming asking why she is there with him in the middle of the ocean. The english explained the entire story to Burdine which was choked all this time. She reasked why she was on a boat. He laughed and explained clearer. She is sick. She is tired. She needs vacations. She needs rest and time to herself. Burdine watched the ground and said her few last words. She asked why is he with her. Powell took her shoulders and lift her face. He answered that he needed time too. He took a safety coat and put it on her while she was walking to her room again. Byron explained a little what they will do even though Burdine didn't wanted to stay. Byron gave her a large heavyweight blanket with a few pillows and install her in bed, They are going to the Arctic tomorrow.


	2. Canada

**Chapter 1: Canada**

* * *

The day has just start and Burdine was already freezing. The cold was making her cheeks as red as an apple. She was blushing. Byron Powell woke-up ten minutes later. It was extremely early in the morning. The British asked her why she was awake at five the morning. She couldn't speak not because of her speechless situation but because of the cold. Burdine gave a simple smile for her answer. Her friend got worried by seeing her small jeans coat. He couldn't find anything else in her closet so he took this. Next, he smiled back to her and took his coat and put it on her shoulders. The blonde woman watches his brown eyes getting wetter dew of her frozen body getting warmer. She thanked him by wondering why he was so happy of her new situation. Byron took a deep breath.

- Your doctor told me about your drug problem, he said to her by holding her delicate hands.

- What? But he promised, Burdine took a second to think but still speechless she just let her friend speak.

- I know he did. I asked him what was wrong with you during your coma and he told me you're addicted on drugs and he told me you'd be okay if I take you with me. I need to see a few friends in China so I though you would like to come and when I arrived well, you know, Byron explained to Burdine.

- Mother of pink, what's wrong with you? Since when you are so nice to me, Burdine asked him by removing her hands from his.

- Since he told me you were about to have a cancer! I absolutely and positively don't want anybody to die... specially you, the British hugged her tight and let her go a few seconds after realizing of his action. He looked besides him as the sun was rising up.

- Byron, what will happen when I won't see the sun rise?

- Don't be so dark, I'm sure you'll survive to this. If you get help, you'll get better, Byron finished his sentence by looking in her blue eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, they got closer to a land. Burdine asked to the captain where they are going and he answered. They were about to go to Canada for a small trip. She was the first to rush to the port wearing her green disgusted face. She is sick again but this time, it was funnier for mister Powell. After this, they finally got to visit a little. Byron was the only one who went there. He knew someone was here too and then, he came. Bradley, an old friend from High School and another secret spy also pop singer. The afro-american asked if Burdine was Byron's girlfriend. His friend laughed. How could he date Burdine after everything that happen between them? Someone, he did wanted her to be careful with her life and all the mistakes she did like when she was about to slap him because he gave her fries during their not-so-nice trip around America. He needs to admit, she is cute. They went shopping since Burdine didn't had a real winter coat like her enemy's one. The couple passed the day to find her real clothes. She didn't had a coat but also clothes dues of her single outfit she had. Of course, he paid everything. Her shoes, her coat, her dresses, EVERYTHING! He didn't mind. She was happy.

After supper, they went back in the boat with Bradley who didn't stop teasing them. Burdine went to her room again which was placed in the second floor. Byron followed her knew something was wrong. Her door was slightly open without her notice. The English looked in the crack and saw the magazine owner undoing her hair. A long blonde bunch of hair felt. Byron was surprised she hided that wonderful secret. He smiled but it ruined at the moment she turned to her profile side. Her head was big. She had a bump with a few scars here and there. She already knew she had cancer. So why didn't she said anything. Why didn't she get helped. Her hair was fuzzy, leaving the rest of her skull bald. She was still so beautiful. Burdine looked at Byron. She came closer and closed the door rudely. She sat on the ground and waited until the animator went away before letting fall her tears.

* * *

The next day, they were finally going to the Arctic. Byron woke Burdine up before she had any suicidal ideas. He did everything but couldn't even get an eye contact for two seconds.

- Burdine please, Wake-up! Bradley made some pancakes you will absolutely and positively love them, the British explained by shaking her shoulder.

- I'm tired. Leave me alone.

- Please... I'm sorry for yesterday. Just look at me, he said and Burdine looked at him. She was pretty.

- I'm not hungry so come back when you'll have something nicer, she said.

- If I tickle you, is that enough nice?

- DON'T! I swear on pink you do this I will stop talking to you for the rest of my small life, Burdine finished but her friend ignores it and tickles her.

- STOP!, she screams by laughing.

- So do you come or not?

- YES! Yes, I'm coming. Just let me change myself, I'm naked under that, she finished and Byron got out.

Burdine wore her new coat with boots and long winter pants. They were eating outside (idea of the captain). The sun was shinning so brightly that Burdine didn't knew what hour it was. She asked and they answered 4 'O' clock in the afternoon. She surely never slept so long in her life. The tall woman sat on her chair and start eating. Normally, she would pass that meal but since Byron was there she did an effort. Damon was besides her. She looked strangely at Byron who answered back by rolling his eyes. She finished her plate (also did Byron) and they went to the balcony. A tone of snow was covering the surface. It was like Christmas but without the decoration and all the marketing. There was penguins, whales and polar bears. Burdine was in heaven. She didn't stop enjoying everything she saw by screaming of joy during Byron was looking at her. His heart beats fast. He held her hand and with the other one pointing the sun who was going downer each seconds. She watched the sun falling during the snow copied it direction. It was perfect. Byron blushed to see her reaction to that show. She never been so happy as he knew. The blonde woman looked at him and saw his blush wondering of the reason it is there. It was late so Byron tried to not make a fight.

- Did you know that your thumb will always be the size of the moon?

- What do you mean, asked Burdine knew of the size of both.

- It's simple, place it right there and you'll see, Byron whispered as he put her thumb on the image of the moon rising above the winter sky. Burdine smiled as a child. Where ever you are in the world, it will always fit, Byron finished placing himself behind his friend. Her blue eyes slightly looked at Byron. She turned around and hugged him with her tightest force. He did the same. A few minutes of silence after, Damon called them due of the blizzard's coming. Burdine kissed his red left cheek and smiled again but cuter. She entered into the boat leaving Byron for a few seconds outside wondering of what just happen. He was happy.


End file.
